1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tab markers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved paper clip tab device wherein the same is provided with insertable tabs positionable within a transparent viewing cover for visual indication in use for filing and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of marking and indicating devices are well known in the prior art. The securement of markers and markers with paper clip-type configurations are utilized to indicate various positions within a filing system, for example. The markers of the past have generally been of a configuration to overlie the paper clip, as opposed to the instant invention providing an upwardly extending tab marker for clarity of indication of the paper clip and tab marker in association with a paper to be indicated. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,690,624 to Phillips sets forth a sign device utilizing a foldable clip member securable overlying a spring clip for securement to a paper or board to be indicated. The Phillips device utilizes an indicating sign generally conforming to the configuration of the clip, as opposed to that of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,469 to Chase sets forth a paper clip index tab device utilizing a generally "U" shaped sheath with an interior to accept the configuration in a complementary fashion of an associated paper clip. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,408,700, also to Chase, sets forth a variation of the former Chase patent, but essentially utilizing a clip conforming marker for indication purposes. The instant invention deviates from the Chase patents in providing an organization removably securable to a paper clip and extending generally upwardly thereof with tabs insertable within the tab marker in a friction grip arrangement with the tab marker.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,938,252 to Sheemaeker sets forth a clip-type marking device of unitary construction and of a generally "U" shaped configuration to securely mount to a paper and the like to be marked.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved paper clip tab device wherein the same addresses both the problems of versatility in application and ease of use, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.